


The Gentlemen

by elrond50



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M, The Gentlemen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrond50/pseuds/elrond50
Summary: Set a few days after The Gentlemen. Raymond Smith has a past.
Relationships: Raleigh Becket/Chuck Hansen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	The Gentlemen

This was not how Raymond Smith thought his day would go. Mickey Pierson, king of the weed, had a new suitor for the purchase of the business and that was what Raymond was researching when he was, to put it gently, abducted. Not that Mickey gave him much information, but he had to get new numbers together after the unfortunate incident two weeks ago. Now he was tied to a chair looking at some Chinese triplets, a very large Russian man mountain, and a blonde bombshell. Chinese and Russian mobsters that he’d never seen around London. Or heard mentioned before. Not local meant not good. For him.

“Bloody hell,” he muttered as he took in the disgusting surroundings. He’d burn these clothes if he survived. No amount of cleaning was going to get the contamination out. He hated the slums. This was an obvious bolt-hole for one of the syndicates. He really didn’t care except that it smelled rancid and looked fungus-ridden. Burn his clothes indeed. And get a tetanus shot.

The woman moved and pulled up a chair to sit in front of him. “Aslan was only son of a friend of ours. We know that you were there.” She pulled out a long knife with a distinct curve in it and placed it on her lap. “Our friend says if we remove your manhood, you can live.”

That brought Raymond up short. While it had been years since he’d had sex with another person, he did enjoy his daily shower sessions. Not that he was against touching another person, but germs and things. That kind of killed the mood normally. He had to find the right person though it appeared that that option was about to be removed.

He froze as she reached over and undid his belt buckle. He rather liked that part of his anatomy, the way it filled out his trousers. He knew from boarding school he was above average in the equipment department. As he felt his zipper being pulled down he realized he was going to become rather unhung soon.

“I might have a problem with that,” he said. He really wished he had a free hand to adjust his glasses. Nervous habit as it was, they were slipping down his nose. And to cover his crotch. His expensive boxer-briefs were about to be ruined. He was about to be ruined.

One of the triplets shrugged. “We understand you won’t like it, but it is payment for them and will satisfy us as well.”

Why the Chinese wanted payment was beyond him. They should take up the matter with Matthew Berger. Though he was already in the state that they wanted Raymond in. His pants were pulled lower. She was reaching for his waist band of those expensive Sax boxer-briefs. Bollocks.

The door opened and Raymond watched as a sharply dressed Japanese woman and a walking brick wall of a redhead followed. There was something familiar about the both of them though his mind was dwelling on his predicament and impending doom.

“You will do nothing of the sort,” she said in clipped English as she pointed to the Russian messing with his underwear. “Pierson is selling to the Hansens and they will work it out.”

That brought Raymond’s thoughts to a stop. The Hansens weren’t on his radar for potential buyers. This was out of the blue. He was researching a French buyer from what little information Mickey sent him. Raymond felt unmoored with this information. Though he was very happy to have the woman let the waist band snap back into place.

The blonde nodded and quickly cut the ropes holding Raymond. “Nothing personal, Mr. Smith. I’m sure we will see you again.”

The redhead walked over and hauled Raymond out of his chair. He grabbed his pants and redid the snap. “You don’t look worse for wear. A bit rumpled compared to your normal look.” The man made a zipping motion then nodded and motioned to the door. “Come on, people are waiting.”

Adjusting his glasses and blinking a few times to regain his composure, Ray could not help but drop a hand between his legs and feel that he was still intact before rearranging his trousers and other clothes. Such a loss would be painful and permanent. “Where are we going?”

The woman motioned to the door. “They are waiting.”

* * *

Sitting in the back of a Jaguar wasn’t exactly new, but he wasn’t used to being chauffeured. What surprised him even more was they were taking a direct route into the heart of London. When he saw them pull into the Hotel Savoy he knew he was into something. However, neither of his rescuers said much instead chatting up front about some gadget that was under review. Ray would normally have been all ears, but he was out of it, sweaty, and generally annoyed. He wanted to know how the Hansens became the buyer.

The trip up to a suite took no time and the two people with him kept acting as though nothing was out of the ordinary. When the elevator opened, he spotted two of his, well Pierson’s guys, in the hall. No one had been around when Ray was taken. Bollocks.

His men nodded and he got a smile. “Al’ight, guv’nor?” asked one of them. Ray nodded and followed into the room.

“Raymond, please join us,” announced Mickey Pierson, the center of the current fiasco in London’s underworld. “That is Stacker Pentecost, of Her Majesty’s Defense Ministry. And over there are Herc and Scott Hansen.”

The pieces fell into place. He looked over and suddenly recognized Mako Mori, Pentecost’s daughter and part of the Home Office. The big fella would be Chuck Hansen and what they were discussing in the car would be extremely classified. Bollocks!

“Gentlemen,” was all Ray managed to say as he took the seat Mickey pointed for him to take.

“Now that we are all here,” Scott started, “Let’s get this moving.” He pointed to a case near the door. “That is yours, Stacker.”

Ray tried not to flinch but the Hansens were major players in the Southeast Asian underworld and the global private security network. Scott Hansen was rumored to be one of the top launderers in the world. The brothers were silent partners with Hannibal Chau and were worth billions, allegedly. It made sense that Mickey would go with them. They knew the rules. But Pentecost was a straight shooter.

Mako grabbed the case and inspected the contents. She nodded. “It was good to see you Chuck. I’m sure we will see each other again soon.” Stacker shook hands with the Hansens and followed her out.

It wasn’t a moment before it was just the Hansens left with him and Mickey. Chuck locked the door and nodded.

“The price will be $600 million American, with a bonus $100 million after a year,” Herc said. He handed over a piece of paper. “You can finish the transfer from that account. That just leaves you, Mr. Smith.”

Indeed, Ray had been hanging out in the cold for weeks. Berger didn’t want him and Mickey was leaving the country. That left Smith with his pants undone and his Johnson flapping in the breeze. At least he still had it attached. Couldn’t get over what almost happened to him an hour ago. He really wanted a shower and a stiff drink.

“Ray,” whispered Pierson. “They are going to make you an offer. Take it.” Mickey stood up and pulled him into a hug. “I’ll be in touch. You were my right arm and good friend. I’ll be watching and check in from time to time.” He gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek. “Think of this as a new adventure.” 

There was a sense of finality as Ray watched Pierson walk out the door. He was on his own for the first time since his early twenties. That unsettled feeling intensified. It was a day for being unsettled apparently.

Chuck plopped down next to Ray and gave him a brilliant smile. “That bag has 3 million Euros as a retainer. We want you to keep doing exactly what you were doing running operations.”

Ray grabbed the bag and opened it. There was a pile of money, but it was the folder that drew his interest. He pulled it out and opened it. The photo was old but clear. It was of him and his brother when they were much younger. His heart stopped for a moment.

Herc leaned back and took a sip from his beer. “We know who you are Mr. Becket. The three of us are all former ASAS. You never did a thing to endanger Pierson. He speaks extremely well of you. Chuck here is reinventing battlefield warfare for the Americans right now. The Brits, Kiwis, Canucks, and Aussies benefit. Stacker and we go back to the beginning of Afghanistan. Chuck is Stanford and MIT after he left the service. How he knows Mako.”

It had been decades since Ray had been called Becket. His brother was CIA and kept the family name. Raleigh hid in London after the family drama. He rebuilt everything about his life and made sure Yancy wasn’t connected. Double Bollocks!

“Oi, no need to panic,” Chuck said as he clapped Ray on the back. “We don’t believe in hiding stuff. These two are heading back home in a few hours. I’ve lived here for a year. You need to introduce me to the people I need to know and that’s it. I have defense contracts and weapons to design. Best insurance policy around. Don’t have much time to deal with the Pierson Project as we call it.”

Adjusting his glasses again, Ray closed the bag. “Salary?”

“Pierson said you made a half a million quid,” Scott replied while flipping through this notepad. “You will be running things. Chuck is our link to the operation. We were brought in to keep a war from breaking out. You will get a substantial pay raise and annual bonus.”

And the last pieces fell into place. The Home Office and Ministry of Defense knew exactly what the Hansens did and who they were. Chuck was redefining weaponry. A quick call and Pierson was safely out and the Aussies in. And Ray was still a fully intact male. He adjusted his glasses again and nodded at the very large man next to him. He was sure they were close in height, but Ray knew a walking wall of muscle when he saw one. Stanford and MIT, it was unfair really.

“Mickey and I go way back. He says I should take it then I shall.” He cleared his throat. “My brother is safe?”

Scott and Herc traded looks. “Mate, we don’t mess with the CIA. Only reason we picked up on it was Chuck ran into him on an assignment when he was a sprog. Chuck got into the service early, left after a few years, and wanted to make sure things worked better. Now he’s designing stuff he thought would be useful. And making tons of legit money.”

Ray leaned back and thought for a moment. This group had connections. Both legal and not-so-legal. The Chinese and Russians now knew that he was now working under the Hansens. Not that Mickey wasn’t connected, but there was a difference between the titled nobility and the global defense apparatus. Money for one, Mickey paid them, but the Hansens looked like a large cog in that very connected wheel.

“How exactly do you want this to work?” Ray asked Chuck directly.

“Right, we’re off. Hate London in the best of times but dropping three-quarters of a billion dollars in one day hurts any man,” Herc stated as he finished his pint. “Ray, very nice to meet you. Chuck this is all yours now. Lucky, your third design system was just picked up. It will cover all the expenses of this and then some.”

Ray watched as the two older Hansens left. That’s when he noticed how closely he was sitting next to the brick wall with a big brain. He hadn’t felt this nervous in years. He called it nerves at least.

“Right,” Chuck said as he hauled Ray up without any effort. “Let’s get you home and we can talk.”

* * *

It shouldn’t bother him so much that Chuck seemed to know exactly where Ray lived and how to get there. Though he had to admit the SUV the kid had was damned nice and probably fortified. The defense plates alone made this car invaluable.

“You aren’t very talkative are you?” Ray offered. He was nervous. This morning he’d been captured, almost had his very precious tackle cut off, had his employers changed, someone knew about his brother and deeper past, and said employer was making him very uncomfortable on a personal level. Bollocks.

“Don’t like to talk while driving. I actually hate driving,” Chuck said. “Rather fly in a heli or take a boat.”

Everything about the day was putting Ray out of sorts. “Makes sense then. I can arrange for a driver if you need one.”

“Ministry has one for me, but next few days I’m on my own. Have to sort all this out.”

Again, that made sense. Ray hated feeling like he was a step behind. A sense of relief washed over him as they pulled up to his house. That faded a bit as Chuck climbed out as well. He was so out of sorts at the moment.

Without even asking Ray let Chuck into his house. It struck him that he was older than Chuck. He was younger than Mickey, the age difference being greater than the three years between him and Yancy. But the broad built Aussie was younger and that made this dynamic even more different.

“Thank you, for getting me out of that jam this morning,” Ray offered as he removed his jacket. He really wanted to burn it. Burn everything he was wearing. Especially his underwear. “Can’t believe I let them get me at the coffee shop.”

Chuck moved close behind Ray and looked around the house. “Very nice place you have here.” He looked at the walls and the books. “Excellent selections.” 

It felt like he was being judged against some metric he didn’t know. “Do you mind if I change. I can still feel that grimy place they were holding me.” He nodded at Chuck’s wave and made his way to his bedroom. Quickly removing his clothes, he stood in front of the mirror and sighed with visual proof he was still fully a man. It didn’t pass his notice that he was more than a little chubbed at the moment. Not hard, but he was definitely aroused. He didn’t have time to take care of his rising issue. He took a few minutes to rinse his body and get refreshed.

Chuck continued to browse while he waited. From his observations he could tell that the highly controlled Raymond Smith was frazzled. Chuck liked to see how people operated under duress, see what they did under stress. Lots of things happened today to frazzle the control of his new buddy. He had even more plans to test that tight control. 

As he made his way down he found Chuck looking over his music collection. His normal response was to panic that his organized system was being destroyed but he noticed the care being taken with each album.

“Very fine selection. I must say that even the choice of vinyl is quality.” Chuck straightened up and gave him the best smile he had. He noticed the slight loosening of Ray’s shoulders as some tension left. “Are you hungry?”

Food hadn’t crossed his mind all day and suddenly his stomach made its displeasure known. The loud growl was enough to get a chuckle from the other man.

“Can’t say ‘no’ when your stomach answered for you, mate.” Chuck gave the man another smile and watched as he relaxed a bit more. “Thai?”

It took a moment. “Excuse me?” he felt so slow today.

“Do you like Thai?” Chuck asked as he slowly walked towards the older man. He’d studied the man and he was definitely off his game. Which gave Chuck a thrill. Raymond Smith was a control freak. He liked Ray’s feathers ruffled.

Adjusting his glasses yet again and taking a moment, “Yes, I very much like Thai food.”

“Bonzer,” Chuck scrolled through his phone. “I’ll have some delivered and we can talk.” 

Deciding it was best to roll with everything this day had in store for him, he nodded and went to open a bottle of scotch. He really needed to smoke something though.

“I heard mention that you’ve been in London for a year?” Ray started rolling out of habit. He really needed to calm down. “Had you been here before?”

Seeing an opening, Chuck sat close to his new friend. “Been here a few times. Though this time it was to live. The Americans are taking two of my designs to production and wanted to work on the other one here. They felt it was the easiest to sell and should have European input.”

The man was extraordinarily close. Ray could practically smell him. It wasn’t off-putting, but rather masculine, clean. He removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He brought up the subject. “If it is going to sell to specific markets then it should be developed with input. Did you already order?”

Handing over the phone, Chuck pointed to the menu, “Pick what you want. They’ll bring it here.”

Noted the restaurant, Ray knew they weren’t close, but he also had the feeling that Chuck Hansen was used to getting what he wanted. And that thought started churning in his mind. “I’ve heard they are quite delicious.”

Taking back his phone and finishing the order, Chuck nodded. “Yes, the owner is a friend of mine.”

Of course he was. Ray finished rolling and motioned to the backyard. “I don’t like to smoke in here.”

“Would strike me as odd if you did,” Chuck answered and followed the man out. He removed his jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. His shoes were already off as were his socks. Chuck knew exactly how he looked in these jeans and he noticed more than one lingering glance from Ray.

“How long have you been in London, Ray?”

Inhaling and letting the smoke calm him, he let the day wash through him. “Don’t you already know that?” Because the file on him would have that. He offered the j to Chuck.

“Want to hear you tell me,” he responded as he toked.

“Our mother and sister died when I was fourteen, and Yancy was eighteen. Dad fled. We were on our own. Mom’s family arranged for Yancy to go to college, but they sent me to boarding school. Here.” Ray sighed as he inhaled again. It was so long ago and a different lifetime.

“Slowly I became involved in some nefarious dealings, but very quietly. I didn’t want my brother to think something was up. I kept in touch with him and stayed as quiet as possible in school. Instead of Raleigh, I went by Ray. That was all people knew. By the time I was done with that school, I was just Ray. I knew people. Yancy graduated and was recruited by the CIA. I figured he couldn’t have a brother doing what I was in London, so I changed my name. Raymond Smith appeared on the scene and Raleigh Becket vanished. He actually died at the age of twenty of a heroin overdose.”

He looked at Chuck dead in the eye, “Only Yancy knew I was alive and how to contact me.”

Chuck nodded and the information he pieced together fit into that narrative cleanly. Smith became a bundle of OCD issues and control freak, but damned good at what he did.

“Thank you,” Chuck said as he gave Ray’s shoulder a squeeze. “I doubt you’ve told anyone that.”

Fidgeting again, he put out the roach and sat back. “Of course not. No one needed to know.”

“And now only the Hansens do. Mako doesn’t nor does anyone else. Only me, my uncle, and my dad.” Chuck watched as Ray relaxed even further.

“That is good to know.” He heard the doorbell ring, but watched as Chuck moved quickly towards the door. He watched as those tight jeans flexed around some impressive quads and glutes. It had been a long time since he’d been – interested. And he was finding that he was interested. Very interested.

“Hot stuff coming through,” Chuck said as he came back. He winked at Ray and watched a slight blush creep up his neck to his cheeks. Another fidget. He had him exactly where he wanted him.

Chuck served them and then cleared his throat. “I’m glad you are staying on.”

For the first time that day, Ray felt like he wasn’t unsettled. He nodded and took a bite of the Thai food Chuck bought. “I think this could work.”

* * *

Ray really wanted to know how he ended up pinned against the wall making out with a man he’d met earlier. He didn’t like kissing as a rule, but he couldn’t stop. It was a vital as breathing now. He watched as Chuck removed his shirt and he actually groaned. Groaned. He was no stranger to men, as he told those punks that got him in trouble with the Russians, he knew who would suck one for a bag. He knew because he did it several times as a punk kid. And more, lots more.

But right now lust was fogging his brain for the first time in ages. He felt like a teenager again.

Chuck reached over and started removing clothes from Ray. “Come out and play.” He got his uptight friend into a lusty haze.

He got Ray undressed and into shower. He really liked what he saw and he also knew that Ray wasn’t very active with partners anymore. Perfect.

One look at Chuck and Ray couldn’t stop looking. It wasn’t fair. The man was built, all muscles and ginger. And very substantial between his legs. It looked very thick. But the touch of the soap along his skin was gentle. “That’s nice.”

“Let me take care of you.” Chuck dropped to his knees and took Ray into his mouth. It would have been a shame if the gorgeous bloke lost this appendage earlier. Perfect length, good thickness, and intact. Chuck liked them with all that sensitive skin still attached.

He noticed how responsive Ray was to every touch. He turned the block around and dove between those perky cheeks.

Ray screamed as Chuck’s tongue started flicking at his hole. He’d never had this done and… “Oh fuck me!” he screamed in his shower as Chuck went to town. Ray hoped the glass walls of his shower could hold his weight because he was losing all control.

“That’s the plan, mate,” Chuck responded. He shut the water off, rapidly dried himself and Ray before pushing them into the bedroom. The spacious king-sized bed was going to get wrecked.

He didn’t think he’d ever been nonverbal before and no words came out of his mouth, only groans, as thick lubed fingers prepped him. All he could do was raise his ass up and beg to be fucked.

No one to let a hot bloke down, Chuck lubed his cock and slowly entered Ray. He knew the man was practically a virgin again and that got Chuck even more keyed up. “Hang on, mate, you are in for a ride.”

* * *

Ray moaned as daylight filtered into his bedroom. He was sore in places he hadn’t been sore in decades. Who knew Chuck was built all over. Just as wide and thick between his legs as he was his shoulders. But he couldn’t remember ever having a better experience in bed. Ever.

“Morning, sunshine,” Chuck said as he moved the sheet aside and gave Ray a proper morning hummer.

Suddenly, the day was looking up no matter how sore he was. Memories flooded back of Chuck in him and making Ray feel things he never felt. They went three times last night and now Chuck was all over him again. Ray was not going to complain.

Reaching back to the headboard, he braced and started pushing into Chuck’s mouth. His body felt like it was on fire. It had been ages, or possibly never, since he experienced something like this. Pure sexual fire.

“Suck my cock! Oh yes, right there. Fuck, yeah,” Ray never understood dirty talk before, but now he couldn’t shut up. It was like the dams of sexual need broke and he wanted to have sex all day.

Chuck slipped a finger into Ray’s ass and pressed his prostate. Just like he thought, the man’s ass was hot-wired. Cum flooded his mouth almost instantly after stroking that joy button.

“Fuck!” Ray lifted is hips off the bed and lost control. A perfect description of his life in the last twenty-four hours or so. “Fuck!”

Pulling away and letting Ray’s spent cock slip from his mouth, Chuck gave Ray a wicked grin. “Great way to start the day.”

* * *

“Pack an overnight bag,” Chuck said as he dried his hair. “I want you to see my place and we can break in my bed. You’ll be the first visitor I’ve had there.”

He couldn’t help but be intrigued. Ray straightened his waistcoat while looking in the mirror. He looked like he did the day before, but not much was the same. Walking into his closet, he pulled out a bag and began neatly packing what he would need for an overnight trip. It should give him pause that he was doing this without hesitation, but there was something about Chuck that made him compelled to be near him.

As they walked outside, Ray noticed his car was back in front of his house. One of his people probably done after a slight comment from Mickey. Happened before. As he climbed into Chuck’s SUV, again he noted that it was special. Chuck warranted it because of his Defense connections. Another point on how things changed in one day.

“I need you to pay attention. My building is special. It’s not in a great spot, but old solid concrete buildings that could be repurposed was what they were looking for. Consider it a modern fortress.”

That got Ray’s attention. Indeed they were heading into a less savory area, old abandoned industrial that wasn’t too far from the newly gentrifying areas. He noticed the turn onto a side street and again around back. A large cargo door opened and Chuck drove in and stopped. There was another gate ahead. Ray realized that the entry door had to close before this door would open.

Once it opened Chuck drove down into an underground parking floor. There were six bays that allowed for two cars to park. The building was huge, but the tenants limited. Interesting.

Chuck parked and the climbed out. “Grab your bag and come on.”

Ray followed and watched as Chuck used a palm print and retinal scan that allowed the service lift to open.

“Those detect whether the tissue is living or not. Cut off my hand and in under a minute it’s useless to access my apartment.” Ray didn’t want to think about dismemberment. Yesterday was still on his mind. 

The lift was smooth and opened to another heavy door with security measures. Considering what Chuck did for a living, Ray wasn’t shocked by the precautions. He was also sure the alarms didn’t go to a normal police station. New world indeed.

“You’re brooding,” Chuck said as he keyed in the sequence and entered a key. The heavy door slid open.

Ray looked out and they were obviously in the back of the apartment. It was just passed the kitchen area. As he walked into the area he saw a wall slide into place, covering the lift.

“There is a front door that I use often. The Ministry sends a car when I need to attend a meetings. I’m on my own for a week,” Chuck gave his friend a wink and a motion to follow.

The whole loft was impressive. Multi-leveled, open, but distinct areas. Plants were everywhere as well. But above all it was neat, tidy. That made Ray unreasonably happy.

“There are three bedrooms, but again, no one visits. If Dad or Scott are in town they stay at the Savoy.” Chuck pointed to a section of his loft. “My work area is in there. Dedicated hard lines, encrypted of course. It was built so I can actually do full model fabrication. Handy. I have my own surveillance drones over this building.”

Suddenly, Ray wanted to know what world he walked into. Then he spotted in a corner, a ten-foot metal exoskeleton. It was something out of a comic book.

“That is the Sentinel series I developed for the Americans. Turns one man into a tank, but that one links to drones. Full patrol in a combat area or urban suppression mission.” Chuck walked back to the kitchen. “Coffee or tea?”

The scoff came out of Ray’s throat before he could stop it. “Tea, of course.”

Chuck let Ray explore before bringing over his tea set. “You ready to join my world?”

It was a loaded question. And it all started because Mickey wanted to sell and Matthew was the buyer. Except that Matthew wanted to be cheap setting in motion an underworld gang war that even the Home Office would not be able to ignore.

A well placed operative in the Home Office was related to someone in the Defense Ministry with old friendships. And those friends had the ability to step in and make sure a war stopped at once. The Russians would not mess with the Hansens, not if Scott truly did know where all the money was kept. Magnitsky Act and all that.

There were secrets here. Lots of them and Chuck Hansen did things to Ray that no one had ever done. He couldn’t walk away from that after one, several in fact, tastes.

“Yes, I believe I am.” Ray straightened his glasses and looked directly at Chuck as he answered. “But I’m at a disadvantage. Tell me about yourself.”

“Fair enough.” Chuck finished getting the tea ready and pulled out a few light snacks, arranging them on a tray. “Why don’t we go to the roof top patio. No jacuzzi right now, we’ll save that for later.”

That intrigued the hell out of Ray who followed Chuck up a staircase to the roof. It was covered mostly, but secured from views. Glass on one side that opened up onto the actual roof deck. The jacuzzi was in the covered portion and so many plants. Must be a hobby.

“Have a seat,” Chuck set down the tray and got comfortable in the wingback chair. “The key to knowing me, I was raised on military bases. Mum died when I was seven. Dad and Scott were all I had and I went all over the place. Got into lots of mischief, but learned all about explosives, mechanics, and guns before my nuts dropped.”

Ray couldn’t help but laugh at that. “Real military brat then.”

Chuck shook his head. “Far more than that. I was taught to fight in several ways, could rebuild a sniper rifle blindfolded. Scott left the service when I was twelve. He’d already had his connections. Dad left a year later and started his private security firm. They pimped me out when I was fourteen.”

“What?” Ray couldn’t imagine that Chuck would be…

“Bad choice of words. They had me infiltrate a gang with some interesting ties. I learned all about the Dark Web in those months. Much to both of their regret.” Chuck gave Ray a wink. “Dad put me in the military at sixteen. I was nineteen on some special op when I met a gorgeous American wanker. Followed the bloke around Barcelona for a bit. Real lady’s man. Dropped his real first name trying to pick up some tarted-up doll: Yancy. I only knew him as a CIA dumb fuck.”

Ray understood now, Chuck met Yancy professionally. The link.

“I let it drop but came back to it a year later while I was in Karachi and that slimy bloke was there. Used some skills to find out more since ‘The Agency’ almost blew the Op to cover for some other project they had going. Found a picture with you and him. File said you were dead. I dropped it again. Thought it was a waste that you were dead though.”

That caused Ray to blush.

“I got out of the military and went to Stanford when I was twenty-one.” Chuck paused to lean over and kiss Ray. “That’s when I discovered I was rich. My tragic excuse for an uncle used my name to create an LLC that held lots of rental property in the States. He used the proceeds to create other investments in my name. Almost a decade of this while I was a kid and in the service. I found all his paperwork that gave him legal control.”

“You didn’t?” Ray’s eyes went wide.

“I did. Revoked all of it and kept the assets. Sent them a nice chunk of the liquidity, but all that clean money was legally mine.” Chuck leaned back and laughed. “I gave them equity stakes in my company as well. They aren’t hurting. They get money from all the casinos in Southeast Asia. Make tons of money from other sources. I’m the one with clean hands, legally speaking.”

“Until now,” Ray pointed out. “At least it should be legal soon enough.”

“True. I saw you a few years ago, in Spain again, with Yancy. I put it together. Let’s say you’ve been on my radar since.” Chuck ran a hand along Ray’s inner thigh. “My interest has only grown since then.”

Taking two calming breaths, Ray leaned into the touch. “I’m flattered. Most people ignore me and focused on Mickey or someone else.”

“Shame that. Enough about me,” Chuck said as he stood up. “Care for an afternoon respite? Only action bed has seen is me fucking my hands.”

Ray stood up so fast he almost lost his balance. The blood rushed in all sorts of directions. No way was he going to miss Chuck naked. And other things.

* * *

Two weeks. It was two weeks since he’d started working for the Hansens and he had not spent the night alone yet. He didn’t mind. He was getting a workout in ways he hadn’t in decades. He was far more flexible than he remembered that was for sure. Though his actual sleeping was much less than it had been. Sacrifices had to be made.

“You alright?”

Straightening his glasses, he nodded at his associate. “Yes. Making sure everything goes smoothly with Mickey in Spain and the operations have a new owner.”

“They fix the issue at that one place?”

Stirring his tea, Raymond laughed suddenly. He was acting just like Mickey had when Dry-Eyes came to make a deal. “I think we’ve reached a rapprochement. Though be careful if the Russians start poking around. The Chinese are replacing Lord George with someone new. Things might be – icy for a bit here or there. But there is no war.” And I’m intact, Ray didn’t mention though he was extremely glad of that fact these last two weeks.

The man stood up. “Can I ask? You seeing that big red fellow? Just you normally a stickler for sleeping at home.”

That caused Ray to stop stirring his tea. “That is something new and let’s just say, he’s off limits to everyone. The Russians, the Chinese, everyone knows that he’s way above their paygrade.” The Russians might make a move just to hurt the Americans, but Scott Hansen could cripple them financially. Not a good trade.

The guy shrugged. “Alright. Just Mickey told us to keep an eye on you. So we are.”

Ray nodded and let the man go on with his day. Of course Mickey did that. Not that he didn’t think Ray couldn’t handle it himself, but after the abduction a little extra vigilance was welcome. He very much appreciated still being intact. 

“So this is where you hang out in the middle of the day.”

The smile formed before he could stop it. He looked up at Chuck and nodded. “Have to conduct business somewhere and I don’t want to do it at my house. Or yours.”

Chuck took the seat near Ray. “Agreed, but I do work from home normally. How do you like the theatre?”

“That depends on what you plan on seeing,” Ray responded before sipping his tea. He loved the Arts, but sometimes things struck the wrong nerve.

“Some Prince muckity muck is holding a fundraiser and I’ve been informed that not only am I donating but I have to attend as well. You in?” Chuck looked out the window to make sure his detail wasn’t harassing anyone on the street. Sometimes he really hated how tight his security detail was.

“Prince Muckity Muck, you say?” Ray said with a laugh. “A chance to see you in classic evening dress, wouldn’t miss it.”

Chuck rolled his eyes. “Prefer seeing you starkers, Ray. That’s settled then. Friday formal wear. It’s a date.”

Ray suddenly felt very warm after Chuck said that. He watched that perfect jean clad backside walk out. “I’m in so deep…” 

* * *

“Moving very gingerly there, bro” said Yancy Becket as he took in his immaculately dressed younger brother. “Been a month since you starting doing Hansen and you are still sore?”

There were days he regretted sharing his life with his brother. They rarely saw each other, but Yancy mentioned he had business in the UK so he wanted to see his little brother. It was three years since he last saw him and that was for two days in Spain. Which is where Chuck put it all together.

And yes, the dull ache in backside never went away. Ray shot him the finger. “Been years and I’m playing catch-up in the most fantastic way.”

That brought a smile and a big hug from Yancy. “Seriously glad to hear it, Rals. I can’t remember the last time you got laid.”

Ray straightened his glasses again before deciding they need to be cleaned. “It was six years ago and he played for Chelsea.” It had been a strange evening. He kicked out the wanker right after they were done. He couldn’t imagine kicking Chuck out of bed.

“And before that?” Yancy probed. His little brother was a tightly wound bundle of nerves, but honestly seemed relaxed today.

Glaring at his brother, Ray declined to answer. “None of your business.”

“Six years with only your hand. Sad little bro, sad.” Yancy ducked at the pillow thrown at him. “I am glad you are making up for lost time. Even if you are walking like he did you this morning.”

Ray couldn’t help but turn bright red. Chuck did do him hard and fast this morning before he left to meet Yancy. He knew he had fingerprint bruises on his hips from the pounding he took. It was glorious.

Yancy took one look at his brother and broke out laughing.

“There are times I really hate you,” muttered Ray. He felt too good to put much heat into it.

“Nah, little bro, you love me. Make sure I get a wedding invite!” Yancy had to duck again while laughing.

* * *

“Are you happy, Raymond?”

It took Ray a moment to process the question. He looked at his former employer and longtime friend. He spent less time at his place and more at Chuck’s warehouse fortress. Mickey was looking tanned and carefree. “I think I am.”

“I’m going to ask you a very personal question, Ray, and you don’t have to answer is, but I hope you will,” Mickey looked right in those blue eyes. “Are you in love?”

How Mickey felt for his wife, Rosalind, was so clear to witness over the years. But it was an abstract to Ray. He cared for both of them. Now he understood it. “Yes.”

Mickey gave Ray’s shoulder a squeeze. “Chuck Hansen is a very lucky man. Promise me you’ll look for a way out. You have plenty of money. Do something else. Train your replacement and start your own business.”

Funny how Chuck brought that up a few days ago. The area around his warehouse was changing. Lots of potential storefronts. Ray loved to plan, but his retirement was a blind spot. “Chuck told me the same thing recently.”

“Then he’s lucky and smart.”

* * *

He took in sunset over London from the rooftop garden at Chuck’s the Jacuzzi was warming up and a bottle of wine chilling. Dropping his robe, Ray climbed in and let the warm water relax him. Three months and finally everything found a nice steady rhythm. The dinner party he hosted for Chuck at his place the prior weekend went off without a hitch. Raymond Smith was now the known partner of Chuck Hansen. All parties now knew this. Raleigh Becket hit the jackpot. Life was good.

“You look relaxed, love,” Chuck said as he climbed in. “That call went well. I think the sales of this will easily hit ten billion Euros. My three percent commission over three years will fund our retirement plans.”

‘Our’ felt so good. Ray slid over, faced Chuck, and sat on his lap. “I like the sound of that.” He did. Three months ago, he’d a fateful run-in with foreign gangsters. But a walking brick wall saved him, and dated him. Chuck wanted him – him – for months before they met. Weekdays at Chuck’s place and weekends at Ray’s was how it worked.

They worked. Ray ground down. “Where are we going to celebrate?”

Chuck gave Ray a wicked grin. “You know love, I’ve never been to Disney World.” 

Florida, because of course Chuck Hansen wanted to go to Florida. Bollocks.

**Author's Note:**

> Something that worked its way into my head. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
